Kanda Main Opera
by Akacchi KurossuZeria
Summary: My 1st fic in this fandom. summary ada di dalam. baca aja deh.. Crossover dengan KHR dan Vocaloid. RnR please.. chap 2 apdet!
1. Chapter 1

Ciaossu! Perkenalkan, saia author baru di fandom ini. Ini fic pertama saia di fandom ini. Harap maklum kalo kebanyakan typo. Dan fic ini juga X-over dengan fandom KHR dan Vocaloid^^

Yosh! Selamat menikmati~

**Judul** : Kanda Main Opera

**Genre** : Humor/Fantasy/Romance

**Rated** : masih K+, mungkin bentar lagi berubah ke T

**Pair** : macem-macem. Tapi dominannya YuLlen untuk DGM, 6918 untuk KHR dan GakKai untuk Vocaloid. Dan mungkin ehem-Yu18-ehem

**Disclaimer** : DGM belongs to Hoshino Katsura, KHR belongs to Amano Akira dan Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha Cp.

**Warn** : OOC, AU, GaJe, abal, lebay, sho-ai mengarah ke yaoi, rada bashing, song fic.

**Summary** : Murid-murid kelas 3 Sekolah Elit Black Order Gakuen akan lulus tahun ini. Tapi selama semester akhir mereka malah harus berlatih dan berlatih untuk membuat drama opera musikal. Dan di setiap opera itu, Kanda harus ikut memainkan peran!

**Kanda Main Opera**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**Chapter 1**

**~Opera? Hukuman?~**

"Hosh.. hosh... hosh.. Hei, BaKanda! Larinya jangan cepat-cepat!" teriak seorang lelaki manis berambut seputih salju seraya ngos-ngosan karena harus berlari mengejar temannya.

"Cepat sedikit, Moyashi! Aku tak ingin dihukum lagi karena kesalahanmu!" balas teman lelaki berambut putih tadi sambil terus berlari di sepanjang koridor Black Order Gakuen.

"Aah! Aku sudah capek! Bisakah kita berhenti sebentar?" tanya lelaki yang diketahui bernama Allen Walker tersebut dan merebahkan dirinya di tengah-tengah koridor, layaknya anak kecil yang sedang mengemis.

"Bisa, kalau kau ingin diceramahi kemudian disuruh membersihkan toilet oleh Mr. Cross!" jawab temannya yang diketahui sebagai suami au-oke! Jauhkan Mugenmu, Kanda..- Yuu Kanda dengan tergesa-gesa.

"BaKanda rese, ih! Kesel!" gerutu Allen yang malah asyik-asyiknya mengutuk Kanda dengan posisi yang belum berubah dari posisi sebelumnya. Terduduk di tengah-tengah koridor layaknya pengemis kecil yang meminta uang di tengah jalan (Gak mati tuh anak?).

"Che! Terserah kaulah! Baka Moyashi," gumam Kanda sambil lalu meninggalkan Allen yang masih saja terduduk. Tapi tiba-tiba langkah Kanda terhenti karena sesosok lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya menghalanginya. Lelaki tersebut menggenggam erat sepasang tonfa di kedua tangannya.

"... Kamikorosu..." desis lelaki bertonfa itu dengan hawa-hawa tak enak yang mengelilingi tubuhnya. Dan dengan sukses wajah Allen memucat ketika melihat sosok seorang Kyouya Hibari yang berada tepat di hadapan Kanda.

'Che! Orang ini lagi,' rutuk Kanda dalam hati.

"Terlambat masuk kelas selama 10 menit 37 detik. Benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan," gumam Hibari dengan wajah horor dan deathglare yang amat hitam kelam. Karena merasa ditantang deathglare(?) Kandapun balik mendeathglare Hibari.

"Yuu Kanda, siswa yang sudah 18 kali bermasalah karena keterlambatan dan membolos, 11 kali bermasalah karena perkelahian, 16 kali tidak mengerjakan PR, 32 kali ketiduran di kelas, 10 kali merusak fasilitas sekolah dan 5 kali karena mengancam guru. Dan itu semua tercatat dalam kurun waktu semester ini!" jelas Hibari yang dengan hebatnya mampu mengingat data-data pelanggaran peraturan dari seorang Yuu Kanda yang telah diperbuatnya selama semester ini.

"Lalu maumu apa? Menghukumku lagi?" tanya Kanda dengan wajah menantang.

"Kali ini kau takkan kuampuni lagi, Yuu Kanda!" sekarang Hibari sudah benar-benar marah. Diangkatnya tonfa tinggi-tinggi, kemudian diarahkannya tonfa itu ke kepala Kanda. Namun Kanda masih sempat mengelak dan meloloskan diri.

"Lebih baik kau hukum saja Moyashi itu. Aku tak ingin berurusan denganmu kali ini," secepat kilat Kanda langsung meninggalkan Hibari yang lagi-lagi mendeathglarenya dan Allen yang syok.

"..." pandangan mata raven Hibari kini beranjak ke Allen yang memasang wajah gugup. Iapun mendekati Allen sembari menyeringai.

Bravo! Sang ketua komite kedisiplin tersebut dapat mangsa baru!

"Ba-BaKan-BaKanda... Ka-kau serius meninggalkan aku di sini?" tanya Allen kepada dirinya sendiri karena pastinya BaKandanya tak mendengar suara Allen karena sudah pergi jauh.

"Heh! Kena kau, Allen Walker!" Hibari berjalan mendekati Allen.

Semakin dekat, hingga jarak mereka hanya berkisar 1 meter.

Dekat...

Mendekat...

Semakin dekat...

Dan author tak tega untuk mengatakan bagaimana nasib Allen selanjutnya.

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

...Kelas 3-A...

"Oleh karena itu, untuk membentuk suatu persamaan yang baru kita harus—"

Bruak!

"Hooo?" seluruh murid kelas 3-A harus bercengo ria ketika melihat sesok pria cantik –ralat- tampan berambut panjang yang diikat bak ekor kuda, yang barusan saja menendang pintu kelas itu dengan beringasnya.

"Permisi, Mr. Cross. Maaf terlambat," Kanda dengan setengah sopan(?) melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan kelas dan berjalan menuju kursinya yang berada di barisan paling pojok.

'Aah! Kanda makin lama makin keren aja, deh~' batin murid-murid cewek di kelas itu. Rata-rata dari mereka memang ngefans sama Kanda dan mendirikan Kanda FC.

'Tamat riwayat lo bentar lagi!' dan ini pemikiran dari beberapa lelaki yang ngiri sama kepopuleran Kanda dan merasakan hawa tak enak dari Mr. Cross.

Sedangkan Kanda dengan entengnya melewati Mr. Cross beserta jejeran bangku hingga sampai ke tempat duduknya.

"Yuu Kanda, pulang sekolah kau menghadap ke mejaku!" perintah Mr. Cross sambil mendeathglare Kanda. Kanda hanya menatap gurunya dingin.

Pelajaran pun dimulai kembali. Namun kali ini Kanda terlihat lebih serius dalam mengikuti pelajaran. Tidak seperti biasanya, saat pelajaran berlangsung ia malah tiduran. Namun anehnya setiap diadakan tes nilainya selalu sempurna.

"Pssst! Yuu-chan!" bisik lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya. Berperawakan tinggi ramping, rambut merah spiky, dan bereye-patch di mata kanannya. Di seragamnya tertulis nama 'Lavi Bookman Jr.' sebagai identitasnya.

"Istirahat nanti kubunuh kau!" ancam Kanda dengan death face. Tentunya dengan berbisik juga.

"Psst... Dimana Allen? Bukannya dia berangkat sekolah denganmu?" tanya Lavi sembari mendekatkan kepalanya ke Kanda. Kanda hanya mendesah.

"Mungkin dia sedang 'disiksa' oleh Hibari?" jawab Kanda dengan nada seolah-olah sedang bertanya.

"Kasian sekali anak itu. Sungguh teganya dirimu, Yuu-chan~" dan dengan sekali timpukan buku dari Kanda saja, Lavi sudah tepar di mejanya.

'Che! Baka Usagi!' Kanda kembali menikmati dengan serius(?) segala pelajaran yang diberikan oleh Mr. Cross.

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

. . .Istirahat. . .

"Aah~ sial! Sial! Sial! Nasibku sial!" jerit Allen frustasi sambil memegangi wajahnya yang babak belur setelah 'dipermak' Hibari.

"Ya ampun, Allen-chan! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Lavi sembari memapah Allen yang bahkan sudah tak mampu berdiri lagi menuju ke kelasnya.

"Hueee...! Hari ini aku sial!" jeritan –nyaris mewek- Allen semakin keras, sampai-sampai menggema di seluruh Black Order Gakuen. Lavi hanya mendesah kecil, Kanda yang melihat dari tempat duduknya nyaris mengeluarkan Mugen karena tak tahan dengan kebisingan yang dibuat bocah berambut bak salju itu.

"Yang sabar, ya, Allen-kun," hibur Lenalee, salah satu siswa yang cukup dekat dengan Allen, sambil mengelus-elus punggung Allen. Dengan wajah horor Allen menatap wajah Lenalee, kemudian jatuh tersungkur di depannya.

"E-eh, Allen-kun? Ke-kenapa?" Lenalee khawatir dan segera berjongkok untuk membantu Allen berdiri.

"Hyaa~ kau tak pa-pa, Allen-chan?" Lavi turut membantu.

"La-la-laparr..." dan kedua orang yang berniat membantu Allen hanya bisa membatu di tempat.

"A-ah, baiklah. Kau duduk dulu di sini. Aku akan membelikanmu makanan," Lenalee dan Lavi mendudukkan Allen di bangkunya –yang tepat di depan Kanda-. Kemudian Lenalee beranjak ke luar kelas dan membelikan Allen makanan.

"Haaa~~h..." desah Allen panjang, Lavi mengambil sebuah buku tipis dan mengipas-ngipaskan ke tubuh Allen.

Halo, Lavi! Allen itu butuh obat merah, bukan kipas... =,=a

'Che! Dasar orang-orang gaje!' gerutu Kanda dalam hati dengan memasang wajah jengkel.

Hei, Kanda! Kau gak sadar ya, kalau dirimu juga gaje? *author dan narator di-Mugen*

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

...Kelas Khusus, Voca-Class...

"Hei, Miku-chan!" seru seorang gadis berambut hijau yang baru saja kembali dari kantin. Gadis tersebut mendudukkan dirinya di samping sahabatnya yang bernama Miku.

"Ah, Gumi-chan. Dari kantin, ya?" tanya Miku sambil tersenyum memandang Gumi yang membawa banyak makanan. Gumi hanya nyengir mendengar pertanyaan dari si rambut kuncir dua tersebut.

"Yap! Oh ya, kau tahu gosip baru, Miku-chan?" sambil melahap takoyaki yang baru dibelinya, ia memulai penyakitnya, bergosip. Miku hanya menggeleng polos.

"Uuh! Sayang sekali! Kata Tiedoll-sensei, semester depan nanti seluruh angkatan kelas 3 akan membuat opera musik! Pasti seru!" ujar Gumi dengan semangat api sambil berdiri. Miku dan beberapa murid Voca-Class kaget. Setahu mereka baru tahun ini diadakan opera yang melibatkan seluruh murid kelas 3 SMA itu. Di tahun-tahun sebelumnya hanya murid-murid Voca-Class saja yang membuatnya di akhir tahun.

"Hee? Serius, tuh?" tanya Meiko, salah satu murid Voca-Class yang mencuri dengar pengakuan Gumi. 'Apa kali ini Kepala Sekolah Reborn sudah benar-benar sinting?' pikirnya.

"Hei hei! Itu bagus, lho~" sambung Gumi yang sudah bisa membaca pikiran Meiko yang tak sependapat dengan adanya opera tersebut.

"Hmmm..." semua siswa yang ada di kelas itu nampak berpikir.

Oke! Sebelumnya mungkin harus dijelaskan terlebih dahulu. Voca-Class adalah kelas istimewa di Sekolah Elit Black Order Gakuen karena kelas ini hanya memfokuskan pelajarannya pada pelajaran musik. Tak seperti kelas-kelas lainnya, semua murid kelas ini pasti akan lulus atau naik kelas di akhir semester nanti. Dan pastinya semua murid di sini lebih pandai bernyanyi dan memainkan alat musik ketimbang kelas regular.

Karena ini kelas khusus, muridnya pun adalah murid-murid yang sudah terseleksi. Hanya ada (*18 orang murid saja. Rata-rata dari mereka adalah anak dari musisi terkenal atau musisi muda.

"Hmm... Ini pasti akan menarik," gumam Miku sambil tersenyum kecil. Dia adalah ketua kelas di Voca-Class. Sekaligus pendiri (**Triple Baka.

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

. . .Pulang Sekolah. . .

"_Yuu Kanda, pulang sekolah kau menghadap ke mejaku!"_

"Haah, merepotkan!" keluh Kanda yang baru ingat bahwa pulang sekolah ini ia harus menghadap Mr. Cross. Iapun berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong kelas, kemudian menuruni anak tangga dan sampailah ia di lantai 2 (Kelasnya di lantai 3). Berbelok ke kiri, dan ia akan menemukan sebuah ruangan besar berpapan-namakan 'Ruang Guru ~ Teacher's Room'.

Sembari mengetuk pintu, Kanda menggumam kecil. Tapi kata-kata yang digumamkannya benar-benar tidak patut untuk diucapkan anak berumur di bawah 18 tahun (lho?). Jadi author memutuskan untuk tidak mengetiknya *plak!*.

"Ya, masuk!" perintah orang dari dalam. Dari suaranya terdengar seperti suara guru Bahasa Inggris kelas 3, Madam Cloud.

"Permisi," sapa Kanda dingin. Menolehkan kepalanya ke segela arah, mencari keberadaan –lebih tepatnya letak- meja Mr. Cross. Ditemukannya meja itu dan berjalan ke arahnya. Tapi tak ada hawa kehidupan dari Mr. Cross di sana.

"Emm, Madam. Dimana Mr. Cross?" tanya Kanda pada Madam Cloud sopan. Madam Cloud hanya memandang sekilas Kanda dan menjawab, "Dia sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Tiedoll-sensei di cafetaria."

"Oh," respon Kanda dengan _stay cool_-nya.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang guru terbuka lebar, memunculkan sosok Mr. Cross dan Tiedoll-sensei. Guru matematik dan kesenian itu nampaknya sedang melakukan perbincangan serius. Hal itu dapat dilihat dari wajah Tiedoll yang nampak membara(?) dan wajah Cross yang agak kaget. Cross melirik ke bangkunya dan melihat Kanda sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali, Tiedoll! Orang yang 'pas' sudah datang!" seru Cross semangat. Sedikit seringaian membingkai wajahnya. Pertanda buruk bagi Kanda, namun suatu kesempatan yang baik(?) bagi Tiedoll dan juga Cross. Setidaknya mereka ingin membalas dendam ke Kanda.

"Hahaha, kau benar sekali, Cross!" balas Tiedoll dengan tawaan yang cukup keras.

Cross menghampiri Kanda, kemudian menyuruhnya duduk di kursi yang sudah tersedia. Kandapun duduk, Cross sendiri menyunggingkan senyumnya ke Tiedoll dan duduk di kursinya sendiri.

"Nah, Yuu Kanda. Kau tahu alasanmu dipanggil kesini?" tanya Cross memulai percakapan. Kanda mengangguk dalam diam.

"Baguslah. Menurut catatan dari nak Kyouya Hibari(?) dan Master Alaude (Ceritanya Alaude jadi guru BK), seharusnya kau sudah di-DO oleh sekolah karena pelanggaran yang kau perbuat," Cross menghela napas panjang. Kanda berkeringat dingin.

"Namun atas **permintaan** dari Tiedoll-sensei yang ditujukan kepada Kepala Sekolah Reborn, kau tak jadi di-DO!" lanjutnya lagi dengan mengecilkan volume suara ketika berkata 'permintaan'. Kanda kembali tenang.

"Tapi...y," dengan gaya –sok- imutnya, Cross melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kanda kembali tegang.

"...ada syarat yang HARUS kau penuhi!" oke! Sekarang Kanda mulai _sweatdropp_ karena menunggu kelamaan.

'Lama amat nih, guru ngomong?' batin Kanda jengkel.

"Kau harus menjalani H-U-K-U-M-A-N-M-U!" sambung Cross. Dan diakhir kalimatnya ia mengeja dengan jelas kata yang author beri strip.

"Hah?" Kanda cengo. Apalagi sih, ini?

"Tiedoll-sensei, minta selebarannya," pinta Cross pada Tiedoll sambil menengadahkan tangannya. Tiedollpun memberikan secarik kertas yang dinamai dengan 'Selebaran' tersebut. Cross mengambilnya dan memberikannya ke Kanda untuk dibaca dan dipahami.

.

"_**Pengumuman! Pengumuman!"**_

"_Bagi seluruh murid kelas 3 Sekolah Elit Black Order Gakuen, diwajibkan untuk mengikuti DRAMA OPERA MUSIKAL yang diadakan setiap bulan dalam semester depan."_

"_Setiap kelas hanya perlu mengikutsertakan minimal 3 siswa untuk mewakilkan diri dalam acara tersebut."_

"_Setiap bulan dalam semester depan akan diadakan 1 DRAMA OPERA MUSIKAL yang memiliki tema berbeda. Jadi total keseluruhan acara ada 5 DRAMA OPERA MUSIKAL."_

"_Setiap bulan perwakilan setiap kelasnya boleh diganti. Namun siswa Voca-Class wajib turut serta semua!"_

"_Diharapkan para siswa yang akan mengikuti acara ini menjalin hubungan baik dengan siswa kelas lain yang juga ikut serta."_

"_Untuk pendaftaran bisa langsung menghubungi ketua kelas masing-masing, seksi kesenian sekolah, dan guru kesenian kelas 3, Froi Tiedoll dan Winter Zokaro."_

"_Terima kasih."_

_Tertanda,_

_Kepala Sekolah Elit Black Order Gakuen,_

_Reborn_

"_P.S. : Bagi siswa yang bernama Yuu Kanda dari kelas 3-A, WAJIB mengikuti kelima DRAMA OPERA MUSIKAL tersebut! Kalau tidak, Anda akan di-DO alias dikeluarkan dari sekolah!"_

.

Kanda membaca berulang-ulang selebaran tersebut. Mungkin ada sekitaran 3 kali ia mengulangnya. Oke! Yuu Kanda yang terkenal anti sosial tersebut WAJIB mengikuti acara gak jelas macam ini? Entah apa yang dipikirkan kepala sekolah psiko itu. Mungkin dunia sudah mulai mempermainkannya.

"I-ini..." Kanda benar-benar _sweatdropp_ besar sekarang. Wajahnya memucat dan ia kehabisan kata-kata.

"Kau mengerti, kan?" tanya Tiedoll yang tiba-tiba nyambung. Kanda melemah.

"Silakan tanda tangan di sini. Jika kau tidak menandatanganinya, secara otomatis kau akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah," ujar Cross enteng sembari memberikan selembar kertas perjanjian. Intinya kertas itu berisi perjanjian dia yang harus mengikuti acara itu jika tak ingin dikeluarkan. Jika ia melanggar, maka ia akan dikeluarkan dengan cara yang tidak terhormat.

'Oh, sh*t! Kayaknya mulai semester depan gue bakal stress, deh?' batin Kanda nelangsa.

Dengan tangan bergetar, ia menandatangani kertas perjanjian itu. Rasanya masih amat sangat tak rela ia menorehkan tinta pulpennya ke kertas 'jahanam' itu. Benar-benar tak rela.

"Heh!" Cross menyeringai kejam. Mencoba menahan tawa.

"Mppht.." Tiedoll menutup mulutnya. Mencoba menahan tawa juga.

"Che!" Kanda melengos kesal.

Dan dari balik pintu, seorang lelaki paruh baya yang mengenakan topi fedora dan jas hitam serta memiliki jambang halus yang meliuk-liuk(?) tersenyum nista setelah melihat suasana mengharukan(?) barusan.

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

...Mading Sekolah...

"Ne ne, Jyuudaime! Coba lihat ini," seorang remaja berambut keperakan memanggil seorang temannya yang berambut coklat. Anak yang diketahui bernama Tsuna itu menghampiri temannya yang bernama Gokudera tadi.

"Ada apa, Gokudera-kun?" tanya Tsuna yang penasaran. Nampaknya sahabatnya tersebut sedang membaca sesuatu yang tertempel di papan mading dengan serius. Tsuna ikut membaca dan cengo.

'Re-Reborn-sama membuat sesuatu lagi~' batin Tsuna yang merasakan hawa buruk. Untungnya ia bukan murid Voca-Class atau seseorang yang bernama Yuu Kanda itu. Jika iya, maka ia wajib mengikuti acara gaje macam itu.

Tiba-tiba Allen, Lenalee dan Lavi melewati kedua siswa tersebut. Karena penasaran, mereka menghampiri papan mading dan membaca selebaran yang dibaca Gokudera. Merekapun membatu.

"HEEE? BAKANDA IKUT DRAMA OPERA MUSIKAL?" jerit Allen histeris. Tsuna dan Gokudera _jawdropps_, para murid yang belum pulang pun mengerumuni papan mading.

"Gak mungkin," gumam Lenalee yang syok berat.

"Cubit pipiku, Lenalee! Aku tak percaya ini! Mungkin ini hanya mimpi," gumam Lavi sambil menyenggol-nyenggol sikut Lenalee. Tanpa sadar Lenalee mencubit pipi Lavi dengan kekuatan yang maha dahsyat sehingga Lavi jingkrak-jingkrak kesakitan.

"Auwww! Ternyata aku gak mimpi!" teriak Lavi histeris hingga kejedot tembok.

"Euh! Gomen ne, Lavi-kun," ujar Lenalee yang merasa bersalah. Tapi toh Lavi sendiri kan yang minta dicubit?

Dan sekarang para fans Kanda mengkhayal yang tidak-tidak tentang Kanda yang berada di atas panggung opera sambil bernyanyi menggunakan kostum Alice dari Alice In Wonderland.

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

(* Di sini para anggota Vocaloid berumur sama. Dan akan ada tambahan beberapa chara Utauloid dan Voyakiloid. Sama seperti Tsuna dan kawan-kawan juga berumur sama dan sama-sama kelas 3.

(** Trio yang beranggotakan Miku Hatsune, Neru Akita, dan Teto Kasane. Trio tersebut juga sekelas di Voca-Class dan sedang naik daun di Jepang.

.

.

**...At Backstage...**

Akachii : Ahk! Kok jadi gini? Ancur banget! _ *pundung*

Kanda : Kaichu Ichigen! *nyerang Akachii*

Akachii : Kyaaa! *mental*

Kanda : Che! Author laknat! Enak aja gue dijadiin OOC gitu? Lagian kok gue menderita banget sih kayaknya?

Allen : He he he... Kasian sekali nasibmu, nak Kanda! Wkwkwkwk! :P

Kanda : ... *kisu Allen*

Allen : Mmmpphttt...

Akachii : *muncul lagi* Kyaaa~! Yullen~~! *semaput*

Gokudera : Dame-Akachii! Bangun woi! *gotong Akachii* =,=a

Allen : Lepasin! Hoek!

Kanda : *stay cool*

Hibari : Heh lu! (Hibari pake lu-gue?) Bacain surat wasiat dari herbivore neh! *nyerahin secarik kertas ke Kanda*

Kanda : Ng? *ngebaca surat dari Akachii* "Trimakasih banyak buat yang udah baca fic abal gaje ini. Maaf banget kalo banyak kesalahan di fic ini. Dan saya mohon untuk diripyu ficnya. Onegai~~ *mata blink-blink*" Uhk! *muntah darah*

Hibari : Mana ekspresimu, hah? *deathglare* Pasang wajah ehemimut!

Kanda : Hemoh aku ngeluarin tampang melas kayak gitu!

Miku : Tring! (=,=a) Buat readers-tachi, authornya minta untuk ripyu tuh! Kasih kritik juga ga pa-pa. Tapi jangan flame^^~

Lavi : Oh ya, authornya minta saran nih! Bagusnya untuk drama ntar pake drama apa, ya? Mungkin readers sekalian ada ide?

Gumi : Yap! Segitu aja deh dulu~!

Tsuna+Allen+Miku : Sampai jumpa di chap depan~


	2. Chapter 2

Untuk chapter ini belum ada lagunya. Jadi harap bersabar~^^

Balasan review buat yang gak login:

**mii miss typo g login : **ini udah apdet.. Thanks udah RnR ya! ^_^

**Hibari Hime**** : **hee~ untuk chap ini belum ada dramanya.. Ntar idenya saia tamping dulu deh~ Thanks udah RnR ya~ :D

Yosh! Selamat menikmati~

**Judul** : Kanda Main Opera

**Genre** : Humor/Fantasy/Romance

**Rated** : masih K+, mungkin bentar lagi berubah ke T

**Pair** : macem-macem. Tapi dominannya YuLlen untuk DGM, 6918 untuk KHR dan GakKai untuk Vocaloid. Dan mungkin ehem-Yu18-ehem

**Disclaimer** : DGM belongs to Hoshino Katsura, KHR belongs to Amano Akira dan Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha Cp. Kalau lagu dan tema dramanya belongs to penciptanya masing-masing.

**Warn** : OOC, AU, GaJe, abal, lebay, sho-ai mengarah ke yaoi, rada bashing, song fic.

**Summary** : Murid-murid kelas 3 Sekolah Elit Black Order Gakuen akan lulus tahun ini. Tapi selama semester akhir mereka malah harus berlatih dan berlatih untuk membuat drama opera musikal. Dan di setiap opera itu, Kanda harus ikut memainkan peran!

**Kanda Main Opera**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**Chapter 2**

**~Semester Baru, Penderitaan Baru~**

Tanpa terasa, semester ganjil pun sudah dilewati beberapa murid Black Order Gakuen dengan mulus. Namun hal tersebut tak berlaku bagi tokoh utama tercinta kita, Yuu Kanda. Selama liburan kemarin, ia malah sibuk merutuki nasibnya sembari berjalan mondar-mandir di depan toilet rumahnya. Membuat sang ibu risih dan ngomel-ngomel gaje padanya. Sungguh malang nasibmu, Kanda-kun... *author ditebas*

Dan hari ini, semester baru resmi dimulai. Musim salju akan segera berakhir, namun hawa dingin masih menyerang kebanyakan orang. Membuat mereka malas bergerak, termasuk Kanda. Rasanya ia tak mau masuk sekolah hari ini. Sayangnya Allen Walker sudah mengeluarkan suara toanya tepat pukul setengah 7 di depan mansion keluarga Kanda.

"Wooi! BaKanda! Sekolah, woi!" panggil –lebih tepatnya teriak Allen dengan suara maha indahnya dari balik pagar. Kanda mengerang sedikit, kemudian membuka matanya perlahan. Mengumpulkan jiwanya yang belum terkumpul semua, kemudian berjalan ke arah jendela demi mendapati Allen Walker yang teriak-teriak dengan toa masjid di luar sana.

"Apa yang dilakukan Moyashi gaje itu?" tanya Kanda pada dirinya sendiri. Diliriknya jam dinding di dekat lemari bajunya. Langsung saja orang itu terlonjak kaget.

"What? Udah jam segini?" bergegas ia mengambil handuk dan menuju kamar mandi. Dan biar suasananya lebih menengangkan(?) maka narator dengan siap sedia menambahkan _backsound_ 'Isoge ya Isoge!'-nya K-ON! *author suka _backsound_nya*

Hanya dalam waktu 10 menit, lelaki asli Jepang itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan penampilan yang rapi. Seragam sudah terpasang dengan rapi, dasi sudah, jasnya juga sudah, rambut udah disisir dan diikat seperti biasa. Terus, apa yang kurang, ya?

'Hmm, sepertinya sudah semua?' batin Kanda sembari bercermin di kaca besar yang terletak di kamarnya. Iapun segera mengambil ranselnya dan menuju ruang makan.

Selang 5 menit kemudian, Kanda keluar dari rumahnya dan menghampiri Allen yang sudah kehabisan suara karena berteriak. Sepertinya para pembaca bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka yang kaya ini tak pergi ke sekolah memakai mobil atau apapun melainkan dengan jalan kaki? Itu jawabannya karena sekolah mereka hanya berjarak 3 km dari rumah masing-masing. Hemat biaya dan lebih sehat untuk tubuh.

"BaKanda, kau lama sekali? Sampai habis suaraku meneriakimu!" curcol Allen sambil memonyongkan bibirnya. Kanda hanya diam dan tak menggubris Allen, kemudian berjalan mendahului Allen. Allen yang merasa dicuekin nimpuk kepalanya Kanda dengan ranselnya.

Bletak!

"Aw!" seketika itu juga aura horor langsung menyergap Allen. Tentunya aura horor itu berasal dari Kanda yang sakit hati (lho?).

"Katakan. Apa. Maksudmu. Menimpuk. Kepalaku. Allen. Walker?" selidik Kanda dengan menekankan setiap kata-katanya. Ia mendekati Allen yang mulai merinding. Ia berjalan mundur, sedangkan Kanda terus mendekatinya sembari menyeringai. Sungguh seringai yang sangat nakal. *plak!*

Nah, nah. Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya, taoge? *author di-Crown Clown*

"Menjauh dariku, BaKanda! Heyaah!" dan untuk kedua kalinya dalam pagi ini, Kanda kembali terkena timpukan keras dari ransel kesayangan Allen. Dan dengan maknyusnya Kanda terpental hingga mengenai seseorang!

Bruakh!

Aura hitam kelam...

Cuaca menjadi panas...

Allen kembali merinding...

Kanda dan seseorang yang ditabraknya itu saling pandang dan...

"Yuu Kanda?" "Kyouya Hibari?"

Seru mereka berdua secara kompak. Posisinya kini adalah Hibari yang berada di bawah punggung Kanda, di tengah jalan, dan dilihatin oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Bagi para fans Kanda dan Hibari yang lewat dan melihat, mungkin akan menjerit dan _nosebleeding _melihat ini. Tapi bagi sang pelaku...

"Minggir! Kamikorosu!" desis Hibari seraya menatap Kanda dengan tatapan tajam nan kejam.

"Che! Pagi-pagi sudah berurusan denganmu!" balas Kanda sambil menjauhkan diri dari Hibari yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Dan kini fans kedua orang itu malah sibuk mengabadikan momen 'indah' tersebut.

"Huh!" Hibari langsung melengos pergi meninggalkan mereka yang masih sibuk sendiri. Kanda hanya menatap para maniak tersebut dengan tatapan dingin, hingga membuat semuanya pingsan. Dan Allen hanya mangap-mangap kayak ikan koi.

"Che! Ini semua gara-gara kau, Baka Moyashi!" geram Kanda ketika Allen mendekatinya. Allen senyam-senyum sambil ber-_peace_ ria. Untung saja Kanda kembali tak menghiraukan Allen.

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

Untung sekali bagi Kanda dan Allen. Hari ini mereka gak datang telat. Yah, meskipun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.05, tapi rupanya bel masuk belum berbunyi. Mungkin ada acara dulu sebelum masuk? Atau malah guru-guru yang pada ngerencanain buat telat masal?

"Hee~ Yuu-chan~ Allen-chan~ Emmuach! Aku rindu pada kalian berdua~~" baru saja mereka menginjakkan kaki ke kelas, seorang Bookman junior bernama Lavi bin Bookman(?) memeluk Kanda dan Allen kemudian menciumi pipi mereka bergantian. Ok! Para fujoshi, siapkan kameramu sekarang!

"Eh... Lavi, lepaskan~" pinta Allen yang kehabisan napas karena dipeluk Lavi dan tentu juga 'dipeluk' Kanda. Kanda hanya diam, tapi aura _Hell Insect_-nya sudah berkeluyuran kemana-mana. Menyebabkan cewek-cewek para fujo dan FG Kanda pingsan bersimbah darah.

"Grrr..." Kanda sudah mulai geram karena Lavi belum juga melepaskan pelukannya.

"U-uh, Lavi~" eh, si Allen malah mendesah keenakan! =,=a

"..." Lavi hanya senyum-senyum gaje sambil mempererat pelukannya.

Dan...

Duak! Bletak! Ctar! Zinggg...

Kanda mengeluarkan jurus judonya. Maklumlah, dia itu kapten judo di Black Order Gakuen. Dan dengan serangan-serangan itu, Lavi –dan juga Allen yang ikut terseret Lavi- mental sampe keluar kelas. Rasakan itu! Batin Kanda.

"Ouw! Yuu-chan~ sak—"

Bletak! Plakplakplakplak!

Dan kali ini Kanda malah mengeluarkan jurus tamparan bolak-balik. Jadi mirip sama seorang cewek dari anime sebelah.

"Ugyaaa! Kanda! Ampun~! Jangan siksa aku lagi!" Lavi mewek. Kanda masih belum mempedulikan kelinci sarap itu *author di-Hammer*, yang makin jadi meweknya. Allen berdiri, membersihkan bajunya yang agak kotor dan mencoba menghentikan 'tamparan kasih sayang' Kanda ke Lavi.

"BaKanda! Sudah dong! Kasian Lavi, sampe babak belur gitu," ujarnya sambil menarik-narik tangan dan jas Kanda. Kanda mengalihkan pandangannya ke Allen tajam, namun masih tetap menampar Lavi.

"Setelah ini giliranmu, Baka Moyashi!" ancam Kanda yang makin geram.

Tanpa mereka sadari, para fujo malah berkerumun di sana dan teriak-teriak gaje. Ada yang masang spanduk RK, ada yang motoin mereka, ada yang pasang poster YuLlen, bahkan sampe masang baleho mereka _threesome _-an pun ada. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi mereka teriak, "Lakukan Rated M! Lakukan Rated M!"

Alhasil ketiga orang pelaku maksiat *dihajar rame-rame* tersebut menghentikan aksi mereka. -,-;

Teng! Tong! Teng! Tong!

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Lantas seluruh murid yang tadinya berkerumun di sana atau dimana saja di penjuru Gakuen itu menghamburkan diri ke kelas masing-masing, sebelum sang ketua komite disiplin sekolah, guru BK, atau _security_ mengamankan atau menghajar mereka.

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

. . .Istirahat. . .

Keempat murid kelas 3-A yang sudah kita kenali sebelumnya, Allen, Kanda, Lavi, dan Lenalee memutuskan untuk istirahat makan di cafetaria. Cafetaria terletak di lantai paling atas, yaitu lantai 5. Anehnya cafetaria tak pernah seramai bila dibandingkan dengan kantin di lantai paling bawah.

Sesampainya di cafetaria, mereka memilih tempat duduk yang kosong dan memesan makanan.

"Permisi. Kalian semua mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan cafetaria sembari memberikan dua buah daftar menu.

"Pesan apa, ya?" tanya Allen kebingungan. Dia selalu begitu kalau sudah makan di cafetaria. Pasti banyak makanan yang ia pesan. Tapi entah mengapa perutnya gak gendut-gendut.

"Aku pesan steak ekstra sambal pedas(?)!" seru Lavi cepat sembari menunjuk daftar menu.

"Oke, Lavi-kun steak ekstra sambal pedas.. Lenalee-san? Mau pasta sallad lagi?" tanya pelayan itu pada Lenalee setelah menuliskan pesanan Lavi.

"Hmm... Hari ini pesan _blueberry cake_ ukuran sedang saja," jawab Lenalee sembari tersenyum manis. Pelayan itu kembali menuliskan pesanan.

"Kanda-kun?" tanyanya pada Kanda.

Sudah pasti Kanda akan menjawab, "Soba."

"Dan Allen-kun?" kini mata pelayan itu tertuju ke Allen. Allen masih melihat daftar makanan. Banyak makanan baru di sini. Tapi saat ini ia hanya ingin makan _banana split_.

"_Banana split _5 porsi," jawab Allen polos. Seisi meja itu _jawdropps_. Untung ia hanya memesan 1 jenis makanan. Bagaimana kalau ia memesan banyak?

"Baiklah. 1 porsi steak ekstra sambal pedas, 1 porsi _blueberry cake_ ukuran sedang, 1 mangkuk soba, dan 5 porsi _banana split_. Minumannya?" tanya pelayan itu setelah mengulangi pesanan keempat remaja tadi.

"Teh," jawab Kanda cepat.

"Hmm... Air putih saja," sambung Lenalee.

"Susu sapi!" teriak Lavi bersemangat. Lenalee dan Allen hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Kanda memukul kepala Lavi.

Bukh!

"Uhk.." ringis Lavi kesakitan sembari memegangi kepalanya.

"Coca cola," jawab Allen polos –lagi.

Pelayan itupun segera melenyapkan diri dan tak lama kemudian kembali lagi dengan bakiak penuh berisi pesanan keempat anak itu.

Belum sempat mereka melahap sesuap makanan mereka, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara Kepala Sekolah Reborn dari megaphone yang terpasang di setiap ruangan.

"Perhatian, perhatian!" Reborn memulai orasinya(?).

'Che! Kepala sekolah lagi!' rutuk Kanda dalam hati. Dia jadi ingat akan insiden pada chapter lalu dimana ia harus menandatangani surat perjanjian yang dibuat Kepala Sekolah Reborn untuknya.

"Bagi siswa kelas 3 yang berminat mendaftarkan diri untuk ikut serta dalam DRAMA OPERA MUSIKAL bulan ini, kalian sudah dapat mendaftarkan diri ke ketua kelas karena formulir sudah dibagikan. Setelah mengisi formulir, seusai pulang sekolah kalian bisa datang ke ruang drama untuk pengarahan," jelas Reborn panjang lebar. Kemudian diulanginya penjelasan itu lagi, hingga membuat Kanda merasa risih.

"Dan bagi siswa yang bernama Yuu Kanda, nanti siang Anda wajib datang ke ruang drama untuk mengikuti pengarahan. Sekian dan terimakasih," mendengar namanya disebut, Kanda langsung pundung di pojokan. Allen dan Lavi tak berani tertawa karena pasti akan menimbulkan masalah besar.

Eits! Tunggu! Ketua kelas 3-A kan Kanda? Kalau Kanda yang memaksa untuk memilih wakil kelasnya, berarti...

"Huh! Kalian bertiga, kalian bertiga juga akan ikut dalam opera ini!" secara mendadak Kanda langsung menunjukkan wajah horor sambil menunjuk Allen, Lavi dan Lenalee yang secara mendadak juga terdiam. Dan ini mimpi buruk bagi mereka bertiga.

"He-hei, Kanda! Bukannya kata Reborn-sensei yang ikut hanya siswa yang berminat saja?" tanya Lavi mencoba menyanggah. Kanda hanya menyunggingkan senyum liciknya.

"Oh, aku lupa bilang. Sebenarnya Mr. Cross memperbolehkanku memilih siapa saja untuk mengikuti opera itu. Bahkan kalau mau menemaniku sampai opera terakhir juga boleh," jawab Kanda santai sembari menyeruput kembali sobanya yang mulai dingin. Walhasil ketiga remaja malang itu mulai merasakan neraka.

"Kau bercanda, kan, BaKanda?" tanya Allen yang masih belum percaya. Dan sekarang dia sudah menyiapkan bibit jamur untuk disemai(?).

"Heh? Untuk apa aku bohong?" tanya Kanda balik tanpa melirik lawan bicaranya.

"Oh, tak mungkin!" saking syoknya, Lenalee sampai pingsan di tempat.

"E-eh? Lenalee?" pekik Lavi dan Allen yang terperanjat karena dengan tiba-tiba saja Lenalee Lee tak sadarkan diri. Kanda hanya kaget namun tak berteriak histeris layaknya kedua temannya tersebut.

"Aah! Ini gara-gara kau, BaKanda!" Allen menyalahkan Kanda sembari menunjuk Kanda dengan lantangnya. Kanda diam, malas mengurusi Allen yang mencoba membangunkan Lenalee. Lavi mengigit cepat steaknya dan menyarankan agar Lenalee dibawa ke ruang kesehatan. Allen mengangguk dan dengan secepat kilat menghabiskan 5 porsi _banana split_nya.

"Nah, Yuu-chan. Kami ke ruang kesehatan dulu. Tolong bayarkan nanti, ya," Lavi mohon pamit pada Kanda dan memberikan selembar uang ke Kanda. Secepatnya ia membopong Lenalee dan menarik tangan Allen, sebelum Kanda mengeluarkan jurus judonya lagi karena ia sudah mengeluarkan mantra kematian.

"Allen-chan, kau panggil Komui-sensei saja, ya?" tepat di depan pintu cafetaria terdengar Lavi yang meminta Allen untuk memanggil Komui-sensei, kakak Lenalee. Allen hanya mengangguk dan berjalan cepat mencari Komui-sensei.

'Oke, Kanda! Mulai nanti siang mungkin kau akan mengalami masa-masa nerakamu!' batin Kanda seraya membayangkan hal apa yang akan terjadi nanti siang di ruang drama. Ia pernah berjanji bahwa seumur hidupnya ia takkan pernah menginjakkan kakinya ke ruang drama sekolah apalagi bermain drama musikal. Dan sepertinya sekarang ia harus mengingkari janjinya tersebut.

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

. . .Pulang Sekolah. . .

Pulang sekolah, mungkin adalah saat-saat yang paling dinantikan oleh para pelajar yang sudah lelah akan rutinitasnya di sekolah. Tapi hal tersebut tak berlaku bagi Kanda. Dia memang sudah lelah dengan apapun yang terjadi hari ini di sekolah. Tapi ia benci jika harus disuruh datang ke ruang drama untuk mengikuti pengarahan apalah itu.

Hal tersebut rupanya juga berlaku bagi Allen, Lavi, dan Lenalee yang rupanya sudah sadar dari pingsannya selama 3 jam. Dengan naasnya mereka dipaksa Kanda untuk ikut drama opera musikal juga, hitung-hitung sebagai rasa kesetia-kawanan juga, ucap Kanda. Namun sesungguhnya mereka sangat tersiksa karena kalau mereka tak ikut, maka Kanda akan mengasah Mugennya lebih tajam untuk mencincang tubuh ketiga temannya.

'Ini seperti mimpi saja,' batin Allen merana. Ia berjalan dengan lesu, sama seperti Lavi dan Lenalee yang berjalan tak kalah lesunya dibanding Allen.

"Yuu-chan, kau benar-bena—"

Duakh!

Dengan sekali tinjuan di perut, Lavi langsung menutup mulutnya dan tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya di tengah koridor. Kanda masih berjalan dengan gaya arogannya. Tapi tetap saja tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kesal dan gugupnya.

'Uh! Nanti harus bagaimana? Nanti harus bagaimana?' jerit Lenalee dalam hati. Wajahnya memerah dan ia terus-terusan memmegangi wajahnya seperti orang yang sedang malu.

Sesampainya di depan ruang drama, mereka belum berani membuka pintu yang tertutup tersebut. Hal tersebut terjadi (ceilah!) karena mereka mendengar percakapan-percakapan gaje dari dalam ruangan.

"Kufufu, Tiedoll-sensei. Menurutmu, drama apa yang harus para peserta mainkan bulan ini?" terdengar suara seorang remaja dengan _signature laugh_ yang aneh. Lavi mengintip sekilas lewat jendela. Ruangan masih sepi, hanya ada 5 orang di dalam. Tiedoll-sensei yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang berambut nanas yang diketahui sebagai pengurus kesenian siswa yang tak diketahui namanya oleh Lavi, Reborn-sensei dengan seorang guru, serta seorang siswa tampan yang rada mirip dengan Kanda. Kemungkinan siswa Voca-Class.

"Hmm, siapa yang ada di dalam, Lavi?" tanya Allen yang penasaran. Mau masuk gak berani, mau ngintip lewat jendela namun kepalanya gak sampai.

"Reborn-sensei, Tiedoll-sensei, Giotto-sensei, seorang pengurus kesenian siswa kelas 3, dan seorang murid Voca-Class," jawab Lavi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah jendela.

"Kufufu, pilihan yang bagus, Tiedoll-sensei!" seru remaja rambut nanas tersebut tiba-tiba dengan keras. Lavi dan Allen tak mengetahui apa pilihan dari Tiedoll karena tak terlalu fokus tadi. Namun Kanda dan Lenalee mendengarnya dengan jelas. Mereka berdua pun membatu.

"Oh, _no_!" gumam Lenalee yang seakan syok berat dan ingin pingsan lagi.

"..." Kanda hanya diam. Tapi wajahnya seakan memucat.

"Hmm? Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" tanya Lavi yang menyadari perubahan mimik wajah kedua sohibnya.

"I-itu—" belum selesai Lenalee melanjutkan kalimatnya, pintu ruang drama 'terkutuk' tersebut terbuka dan menampakkan sosok lelaki berambut emas memakai baju setelan guru Black Order Gakuen rapi. Dia salah satu guru muda di Gakuen itu, guru drama kelas 1, Giotto del Vongola.

"Ah, sepertinya sudah ada peserta yang datang..?" ujar Giotto sembari tersenyum ramah pada keempat murid yang ada di depannya. Keempat orang itu langsung terpana melihat guru di depannya.

'Benar-benar mempesona!' pikir keempat siswa tersebut. Maklum, guru tersebut masih baru di sekolah itu dan juga berwajah tampan.

"Ah! Kanda dan teman-temannya sudah datang!" seru Tiedoll dari dalam ruangan sembari nyengir. Siswa berambut nanas yang berbincang dengan Tiedoll hanya menyeringai mesum.

'Jadi dia Yuu Kanda? Hmm, mungkin dia hebat dalam memainkan drama. Tapi apa bisa dia menandingi kehebatan Kyou-kun dalam berakting?' pikir lelaki nanas tersebut, Mukuro Rokudou.

Mukuro memandang Kanda dengan tatapan aneh. Kanda balik menatap Mukuro dengan tatapan tak suka. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya sebal.

"Nah nah, Kanda-kun, ajak teman-temanmu kesini!" suruh Tiedoll sembari melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kanda. Kanda dan ketiga temannya pun memasuki ruang terkutuk itu dan memberi salam kepada penghuninya.

Lenalee mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Benar kata Lavi. Ada Tiedoll-sensei, Reborn-sensei, anak berambut nanas dan juga... Lho? Kok mirip sama Kanda-kun, ya?

Lenalee kembali memandang lelaki yang mirip Kanda itu, mengucek-ngucek matanya sebentar. Rambut lelaki itu lebih panjang dibanding Kanda, diikat _ponytail_ persis seperti Kanda dan berwarna lavender. Lelaki itu juga berwajah cantik! Memegang kipas dan pedang?

'Ah! Ternyata ada juga yang seperti itu di dunia ini,' pikir Lenale yang _speechless _dengan objek pengamatannya barusan.

"Hmm, ada apa, Lenalee?" tanya Allen yang ikut memperhatikan objek pemandangan yang dipandangi gadis berambut kuncir dua itu. Allen terperangah, 'De javû?' pikirnya _sweatdropp_, ketika mata sang lelaki 'mirip Kanda' itu memandangnya dengan tajam.

"Hmm.. Kita tinggal menunggu peserta lainnya," ujar Reborn tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum. Kanda benci menunggu dan juga drama ini, maka ia memilih diam sambil memasang wajah jengkel.

Tok tok tok!

"Permisi... Ah! Rupanya kau sudah di sini duluan, Gakupo! Aku mencari-carimu tahu!" sahut seorang anak berambut biru dan bersyal biru yang baru datang. Ia bersama rombongan anak Voca-Class.

'Ah, itu Kaito Shion, kan?' batin Lenalee takjub. Kaito adalah salah satu penyanyi muda yang terkenal di Tokyo. Dan Lenalee juga termasuk salah satu fans dari Kaito.

"Berisik kau!" sambung Akaito, saudara dari Kaito yang merupakan manajer Kaito. Namun kemampuannya dalam bernyanyi juga tak diragukan. Kaito mendengus kesal, kemudian menghampiri.. Eh, Kanda?

"Aduh! Ini _hadphone_-mu sampai ketinggalan, Gakupo! Dasar ceroboh!" ucap Kaito sembari memberikan HP Gakupo kepada Kanda yang berdiri di dekat jendela. Halo~ jangan-jangan nih bocah salah orang lagi?

"Hah?" Kanda cengo, heran dan segala macam. Apa maksud nih orang ngasih _handphone_ yang bahkan gak tau milik siapa ke dirinya? Dan ngapain tuh orang manggil dia 'Gakupo'?

Yang lain cengo... =_=;

"He-hei, Kaito! Aku di sini!" panggil Gakupo yang asli sembari melambaikan kipasnya. Oh, ayolah! Maniak es krim itu sampai salah orang hanya karena perbedaan wajah Kanda dan Gakupo yang 11:12?

"Eh?" Kaito bingung. Kemudian ia mengamati Kanda dari bawah hingga atas dan kembali ke bawah lagi dengan seksama. Sampai akhirnya ia menjerit, "Wah, maaf! Aku salah orang! Maaf, yah!" seraya membungkuk-bungkukkan badannya dan berlari menuju Gakupo yang hanya bisa diam.

"A-ah.." respon Kanda sambil memandang lesu (baca: _sweatdropp_) Kaito. Yang lain kembali cengo. Tiedoll ngakak parah.

'BaKaito!' pikir Akaito dan teman-temannya.

'Penyanyi-penyanyi bisa juga bego, yah?' tanya Allen dalam hati yang paling mendasar.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 30 menit, seluruh perwakilan kelas 3 menampakkan batang hidungnya dalam ruangan itu. Atmosfer mendadak naik dan menyebabkan beberapa siswa dehidrasi. Allen mengedarkan pandangannya dan bertemu pandang dengan Tsuna yang kemarin dilihatnya membaca mading beserta Gokudera yang memasang raut kesal. Mereka perwakilan kelas 3-C, yang juga merupakan kelas sang ketua komite kedisiplinan. Rupanya orang itu juga ikut dalam acara aneh ini!

"Aku benci keramaian, nanas!" gumam Hibari yang berdiri di samping Mukuro. Rupanya Mukurolah yang mencantumkan nama Hibari dalam list. Kalau sudah Mukuro yang meminta, maka Hibari tak dapat melawan.

"Ehm!" Reborn memulai orasinya. Semua pasang mata memperhatikan sosok Kepala Sekolah tersebut. Reborn mulai berbicara sambil membetulkan letak topinya.

"Selamat siang, para murid yang saya cintai dan banggakan. Hari ini kalian dikumpulkan di sini untuk diberi pengarahan tentang drama opera musikal bulan ini," Reborn terus berceramah sehingga para murid bosan. Kemudian di akhir Reborn berkata, "Drama kita untuk bulan ini bertajuk 'Romeo and Cinderella'."

Sontak seluruh murid kaget. Tema apa itu? Yang mereka tahu hanya Romeo and Julliet dan kisah Cinderella tersendiri. Ah, KepSek Reborn benar-benar, deh!

Setelah pembagian peran, maka ditentukanlah para pemain yang akan turut serta beserta perannya :

.

Romeo : Lavi (3-A)

Julliet : Tsunayoshi Sawada (3-C)

Cinderella : Allen Walker (3-A)

Pangeran Robin : Belphegor (3-B)

Peri Biru : Yuu Kanda (3-A)

Ibu Tiri Cinderella : Squalo Superbi (3-B)

Ayah Cinderella : Xanxus (3-B)

Orang Tua Romeo : Dino Cavallone (3-D) & Kyouya Hibari (3-C)

Orang Tua Julliet : Kasane Ted (Voca-Class) & Kasane Teto (Voca-Class)

Saudara Tiri Cinderella : Lenalee Lee (3-A) & Akita Neru (Voca-Class)

Ayah Robin : Gokudera Hayato (3-C)

Pengawal Kerajaan : Arystar Krory (3-E), Yamamoto Takeshi (3-C), Noise Mari (3-E), Enma Kozato (3-E), Basil (3-D)

Penyanyi : Miku Hatsune (Voca-Class), Megurine Luka (Voca-Class), Kaito Shion (Voca-Class), Kagamine Len (Voca-Class)

Sedangkan yang lainnya menjadi penari latar atau pengiring musik dan pemain figuran lainnya.

.

Yap! Seluruh murid yang ada di sana cengo. Ada yang mendapat peran yang sesuai dengan keinginan, kebanyakan sih, tidak sesuai dan mengeluh. Sama seperti orang ini...

"A-aku jadi peri..?" Kanda seakan baru saja mendapat kabar bahwa ia terkena penyakit mematikan. Ok! Lebay memang. Tapi memang begitulah keadaannya sekarang. Ikut drama saja ia gak mau. Apalagi dapat peran peri!

"Wkwkwkwk! Yuu-chan jadi peri.. Mmmpth... Huahahahahaaa!" Lavi mencoba menahan tawanya agar tak meledak. Namun percuma karena dia malah tertawa makin keras. Kanda segera memberikan jurus judo mautnya. Baru ingat dia kalau dia gak bawa Mugen.

Sedangkan murid yang lain hanya bisa frustasi dalam hati(?) dengan keputusan yang sudah ditetapkan.

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**...At Backstage...**

Akachii : Chapter ini panjang ya? *evil smile*

Kanda : Kenapa ada adegan gak senonoh antara aku dan bocah kamikorosu itu? Kenapa aku sampai dikira cowok berkipas itu? Kenapa.. kenapa aku jadi PERI?

Hibari : Kamikorosu...

Gakupo : Hahaha, kita mirip ya?

Akachii : Ah, kekacauan mulai terjadi... -,-"

Kanda+Hibari+Gakupo : *adu gulat(?)*

Chara yang kebagian peran : Apa maksudnya kami jadi peran itu? *ngeroyok Akachii*

Akachii : *pingsan*

Allen : Ah.. *swt* Nah! Reader-san, sampai jumpa di chap depan dan jangan lupa review~^^


End file.
